End of a Warrior
by starlight-crazy
Summary: The last of the Samurai Troopers is about to die. His thoughts during his hour of death are recorded in his journal. Will he find peace in his last moments or will he succumb to the loneliness of being the last?


Hey everybody! The name is Raven and this is one of the first pieces of fanfiction that I have ever written. It's about the Ronin Warriors and mostly focuses on one in particular. Although the entire thing is written in the form of a journal, the last paragraph of the story is in third person. You'll see why if you read it. Thanx for reading my little ficlet and I hope that you enjoy. Any and all reviews are welcomed.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ronin Warriors or Samurai Troopers, they belong to their respective owners. Although I wish I did....damn my uncreative mind! However I do wish I owned a particular blue haired bearer of the Strata armor. Hehehe   
  
Tenku,  
October 10, 2476  
  
My days grow cold and the stars slowly dim. The stars, once so bright and full of life, now dim to their demise. It was always funny and yet comforting, how they reflected what I felt. They know the same thing I know it my heart, I am dying. My breath shortens and I clutch my chest. The pain is agonizing, and none of the battles that I fought, compare to the pain that I feel now. My time is becoming shorter and shorter as I realize that I am the last of a group of friends who lived long ago. My friends are the one thing in my life that I am grateful for.  
  
Sai was the water which we flowed with. His good nature and the want to end out arguments was what kept us sane. His cooking was to die for and I chuckle as I remember the times he chased me out of the kitchen; raised spatula an all. He was the ever-flowing river that brought joy and serenity to our lives.  
Of course there was Shuu. His sense of justice and hard head, always got him, and the rest of us for that matter, into trouble. He was the rock from which we broke ourselves against. The foundation of our friendship and a mountain to lean on were what he gave us. . . and me.  
Then there was the flame that drew us near. To find his warmth and sacred flow was not a task that took long to achieve. Ryu was always the leader and the flame in the darkness that kept us on our path. His cheerfulness and outgoing personality always seemed to brighten our day and kept us in good nature. It was truly a sad day when our proud and noble leader died. The elements cried out in grief and in my heart I truly believe they still do.  
And of course there was my best friend, my brother you could say. His light never let me stray from my path; nor succumb to my own darkness. Whenever I fell into my depressions he was always there to bring me back; whenever I wanted, a friend he was there to listen. Seiji was the one person in my life who was a constant, and the light from which I drew my strength. When he died a big part of my died with him. We were the last and when he passed on, he left me alone to be the last.  
  
They left me, just as I am about to leave this world. The stars dimmed for them on those nights, just like tonight. Those days, so long ago, were always bright and full of light and life. The stars always shone their heavenly light when out journeys together managed to land us in dark places. A slight chuckle rings in my throat and a smile slightly spreads across my moon-pale face. The battles we fought and the paths that we crossed brought us closer together. The loneliness that we each felt, slowly succumbed to the joy that we brought in each other's lives. And all the while those stars shined as bright as the sun. I grasp for air now, as I remember our days.  
  
"Why do you mock us, and continue to darken? Why now when I need you, you dim you lights?" I scream in my head and I am too weak to speak or yell. I look up with my tear stained face and clouded eyes, and there before me four stars twinkle against the black darkened sky. As if in rebellion against my silent burst of anger and desperation, they twinkle brighter, and I swear I hear an echo of chimes of crystal from the heavens above. Slowly and painfully I raise my hand to my face to wipe my tears. There above, outside my window, in all their splendor the four stars shine brighter than even the brightest of stars. My weak heart quickens and I sigh in joy.  
  
My life may end here, but I realize that as long as the stars shine, my life will go on. A new hope resides in my heart, and a sense of joy resonates throughout my body. My friends are waiting for me, I know that now. Our days will still go on, just as the stars will always shine. Although we won't have the battles that once brought us so close, we won't need them anymore. We are closer now more than ever before. Something soft and fluffy rests upon my lap as I write in you. My hand either out of force of habit of content, I'll never know, rests itself on the invader. Yet despite this, I am calm. And in my calmness and peace I realize that I can let go. And so with my last breath Tenku I leave behind my life on Earth. As I go to the heavens I see the invader, now knowing that it is my companion resting his head on my lap. I smile sadly realizing that I wasn't the last. But now, now I join the life I will continue with those four above, the light of my life and my hour of death, the one thing that shines as bright and the stars, my friends. . . . . . .  
  
Silently Whiteblaze lifts his head from his companion's lap. He walks down the stairs and through the hallways of the now silent house. He reaches the door leading to the backyard that's filled with memories of days come and gone. Paws patting on the ground, alert the outside of his presence. He sits calmly on the dew covered grass. A slight fog covers the empty yard as Whiteblaze looks up to the black sky. Five stars twinkle in excitement and joy; each taking their turn. He sighs and let's out a sorrowful howl. And in response the stars shine brighter, and in the distance he can hear the faint sounds of laughter and joy.  
  
Phew, glad that's over. Well I hope that you enjoyed. I now that it's a little sad but it kinda gets uplifting there at the end, ne? Well anyways thanx again and reviews are welcomed. 


End file.
